


In Another Life...

by riphedwig



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Coparenting, Coparenting at its best, Divorced parents, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Single Parents, This kid gets a whole team of avengers as his family, Unplanned Pregnancy, dad bucky, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riphedwig/pseuds/riphedwig
Summary: Bucky just wanted to live the life he dreamed about every night when he fell asleep during the War. Wanted the wife and kids, the farmhouse, the dog running the yard. And after Steve helped him get all the junk HYDRA put in his head out, he had the opportunity so he took it... he just wished he could keep it.This summary sucks, but basically a peek into what I think Dad!Bucky would look like with our cute little OC Nora.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

When she knew him, he wasn’t Bucky Barnes or the Winter Soldier, he was simply James Barnes.

When they met Nora was just a temp at some PR Firm and James was working in construction. Her brother worked at the same company that Bucky did and one night dragged him out to the bars. James and Nora started dating soon after that. 

When she asked why he was drawn to her all he would ever say was “You’re real, you’re authentic.” She didn’t quite understand him, but she took it as a compliment nonetheless.

He loved her little dance parties late at night when they should have both been in bed. She loved his scars and his unique arm from his days in the military. He called her doll, she called him Jamie. And when he proposed only a year after they started dating the word No never even crossed her mind.

They had a small wedding, friends only since they both were parentless due to accidents when they were young. Instead, Nora’s brother Mason stood in as his best man while Mason’s wife was her maid of honor. Ten months later they welcomed another surprise.

Jack Barnes was not planned in the slightest, and if you ask them both they could tell you exactly when and where he was conceived. They could also tell you that they both shrugged it off when they realized that hadn’t used protection. But, Jack Barnes was the best thing to happen to them.

Jack was about one and a half now, and they were all together in their home dancing to some throwbacks as they cleaned up from breakfast. She was still in her pajamas, a sweatshirt and a pair of James’ boxers. Her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her face was make up free. It was these types of moments that James’ liked the most.

“I got it!” Nora yelled out after the doorbell rang. She swooped up Jack in the process of walking to the front door, propping him on her hip. He squealed and reached his hands out towards the door. “Are you gonna get the door Jackie? Ready, pull!” she said, helping him open the door. What greeted her left her speechless.

They overcrowded the door, too many and some too tall. She knew who they were, the whole world knew who they were. What she didn’t understand was why they were at her door right now. All clad in full fight gear the one in the front gave her a kind smile. “Oh, I think we may have the wrong house.”

“Hey babe, who’s at the door?” Jamie called as he dried his hands off with a dish towel and came to the door.

“Did not see that coming” one of the people said behind Mr. Star Spangled Banner.

“Bucky?”

“Shit.”

Nora looked between Captain America and her husband and she could see it clearly in their faces that they knew each other. Confused she let the Avengers into her house and sat dumbfounded in her living room as they discussed what they came here to discuss. Jack sat happily on her lap playing with the strap of Thor’s hammer.

Her husband was an Avenger, not officially though, but enough that he was being asked to join the team and take down some deranged man from Lativia. He fought it for a while, citing his new family and new life, but eventually they won him over. And so she handed her son off to some red head and stormed upstairs while her husband packed.

“Jamie.” She said, closing the door shut behind her.

“I’m sorry” he replied, dragging out a bag from under the bed.

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry for what? Lying to me about who you are, about your entire life, about how you got your arm? What are you sorry for Jamie?”

“All of it! I’m sorry for all of it!” he said, pausing from packing to turn and look at her. “I’m sorry, but I can explain all of it when I get back okay. I promise, I can explain everything. But I need to do this first. Okay?”

Nora let out a huff of air and looked at the man in front of her. As he finished packing she went downstairs with him. He picked up Jack and gave him a kiss before handing him over to her and kissing her forehead. “I love you” he told her, his eyes never leaving hers.

“I love you too” she replied back softly.

When he returned back from the mission she was gone, taking Jack with her. She left a note that said, “I’m sorry too”

He found her quickly, Mason gave her up fairly easily for the chance to meet the rest of the team. She was staying at their parent’s house for the time being. It was an old plantation house with a huge wrap around porch and land for miles. Exactly where he could imagine growing their family, what a tease it was.

“Why did you leave?” He asked as she stepped out on the porch, Jack inside taking his nap.

“Why would I stay?” she countered, her face was bored. Devoid of any emotion. Bucky knew when she was angry and how angry she was based on her expressions. When she was angry but was going to eventually forgive him she showed all her emotions on her face. When she was fake angry her nose would scrunch up to look menacing. But when she was truly angry, hurt beyond repair, she was cold as stone. He had only seen her like this once before, when she found out her brother sold their mother’s engagement ring for coke money when he was in college.

“Nora baby” he started but she interrupted him with a cocked him and a hand in the air.

“No, don’t Nora baby me. James, how can you expect to waltz in here like nothing happened? You lied to me, you lied to me about everything! For what? For your shot at a normal life?” she let out a short laugh. “You used me to live the life you thought you deserved James.” She pushed out, her arms coming back across her chest.

“Part of me can’t fault you, what you went through was,” she paused her breath catching as she tried to control her emotions. “what you went through was horrible, Jamie. It makes me want to kiss your scars till they go away and hold you and never let go, but I can’t. Because even the thought of touching you makes my skin crawl and teeth clench because I’m so fucking angry with you.”

At this point they were both crying, but while James looked like a sculpture of despair she was sure she looked like a feral animal. “I gave my life to you because I loved you, and I don’t doubt that you don’t love me. But how can I love someone I don’t even know? How can I live my life, raise our son, next to a ghost? I gave my life to you and you used and abused it, so now I’m taking it back.” She took a step back, her hand finding the screen door handle.

“At least let me say goodbye to him” Bucky muttered out.

She shook her head, “You can come back tomorrow once I get a chance to explain to him what’s happening.”

“Do we even know what’s happening?” He asked.

“Yeah, we’re leaving you.” She told him before turning and going inside, shutting the door behind her. She heard his boots against the porch as he left and slid down the door to the floor where she broke down sobbing.

The next day James came prepared, he was clearly not going down without a fight. If he couldn’t have Nora he at least wanted to have Jack, at least somewhat. He proposed that she move to New York with him. She could stay with him or get her own place. He already had a job lined up for her, one that paid significantly more then the one she had now. He argued that his mistakes are for them to deal with, not Jack’s and he shouldn’t grow up with a semi-absent father just because he was an idiot.

In truth, she was fairly certain she couldn’t do this alone and her brother was good for a couple hours of babysitting and nothing more. With Jack growing up and needing to go to school soon New York schools were definitely better for him then Alabama ones. She also missed city life, having gone to college in Boston.

About a month later she was fully moved into a nice brownstone and was set up managing Stark Industries for a top PR Firm thanks to Pepper Potts. She grew acclimated to the team very quickly, they all loved Jack and warmed up to her just as much. Steve became a good friend of hers as did Natasha.

Four years and they developed a nice little routine of when and who got Jack, who was now a strapping 5-year-old in Kindergarten.


	2. Chapter 2

Today she was picking him up from the compound after spending a weekend with his dad. She scraped her normal formal business attire for a pair of leggings and an old college t-shirt, her hair falling in soft waves to her shoulders. When the doors on the elevator slid open she couldn’t help but smile.

“Incoming!” Bucky shouted as Jack took off running towards the elevator. Nora was able to step out in time for Jack to crash into her legs and hold onto them tightly. She could hear his loud sniffle as he hid himself against her legs.

“Jack, Jackie baby.” She cooed, her hand finding his head and combing her nails through his hair. “What’s wrong sweetie?” She asked, but he simply mumbled something into her leg.

“He ran into the wall” Bucky said as he finally caught up to them. He received a glare in return.

“What do you mean he ran into the wall?” She spit out quietly but harshly. She then pulled Jack off her, so she could crouch down in front of him and look at his face, inspecting every inch of his head and face. Wiping away his tears as she went and softly reassuring him.

“We were playing ghost hide and seek and he was it and had to be the ghost so he put the blanket over his head and then…ran right into the wall.” Bucky said, holding back a smile at remembering watching the poor kid full sprint into a wall. He knew Jack was okay, Jack knew Jack was okay, and Nora knew Jack was for the most part okay. Jack just had a flare for the dramatics and Nora had a flare for believing him more often than not.

“Oh Jackie, you must have not been in full ghost mode yet! You have to be careful!” she said, her hands resting on her shoulders. “Remember that in full ghost mode, we need to be able to see the non-ghosts. So how do we see the non-ghosts?”

“Through our peekers” He mumbled out.

“That’s right! Good job! You just got so excited because you knew daddy wasn’t a ghost, right!” Jack nodded his head quickly, looking up to his dad and giggling. “Can you go get your things for me Jackie?” and soon he was running off towards his room.

Nora looked up at Bucky, holding her phone up before she started talking, “I’m sorry, I didn’t see your text till I got in the elevator. You want to take him next week?” she asked, her face contorting in confusion. It wasn’t odd that he wanted to take Jack, it was odd that he wanted to take him during the week.

“Uh, yeah. Figured I would pick him up from school on Monday and then keep him till Thursday, if that’s alright? Seems like it’ll be a calm few weeks, but I’d rather use the time now then later just in case.” He explained.

Nora nodded, slightly hesitant. “I don’t see why not. I guess I could use the time, Stark is revamping his tech side and the media is going to have a field day with it. I could use this week to push the curve.” She started thinking out loud, talking through the projects she would start, the releases she would need to get out. It wasn’t until Bucky spoke was she snapped back into reality.

“Nora baby” he cooed, his hand coming to touch her arm. She felt herself melt a little, her chest getting a little warm. She looked up at him with a soft smile and simple, “Mhmm” coming from her lips. Reality swooped in again and she realized where she was and what she was doing. She cursed the man in front of her for breaking her so easily. Thankfully Jack came back out with his things in time to save her from her own weakness. Jack said goodbye and she did as well and with that they stepped back into the elevator.

She missed him, she wouldn’t out right admit it. Ever. But she did, she was convinced that she missed men, and sex, and being touched. She had invited men around, some potentially serious but once the question of who Jack’s father really was came into the picture it usually got a little rocky. The Winter Solider was tough competition, not to mention that despite being sent the divorce papers several years back, she was still technically married. That basically severed any chance she had with the men strong enough to date a single mother, which were few due to her younger age.

But the week came and went and soon she was dropping Jack off at school and kissing him goodbye before stopping at the front office to drop off his overnight bag for Bucky to pick up later. She had a meeting with Pepper later that day. A lunch date with Natasha the day after. A press conference with Pepper on Wednesday, and then a luncheon on Thursday. To say she was busy was an understatement and she thanked whatever gods above that convinced Bucky to take Jack this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters will be shorter than others, i'm trying my best to space them out and make them as equal as possible but can't promise much! :)


	3. Chapter 3

J: Running a little late, had to make a quick shopping trip.  
N: Nords on 15th?  
J: Yeah?  
N: Me too, I’ll come find you.

Her heels made that annoying sound against the flooring as she walked. She had the free time to come get some of her shopping done, she was three dresses away from being an outfit repeater on television. In her day to day office duties she could care less if she wore the same outfit before, but when it came to press conferences and representing Stark Industries it was a different story. People rip her apart just because they can, but she can at least do her best to not give them ammo and apparently wearing a different dress for every appearance was doing just that.

As she spotted Jack and James in the mens section looking at suits she initially paid no mind to the girl on the phone in the next section over. It wasn’t until she was parallel to her and could hear he conversation that she paid attention.

“No, I’m at Nordstrom right now. He’s shopping for a suit for some wedding that he’s going to. He hasn’t asked me yet and I’m kind of getting annoyed, like we’ve been seeing each other for like a month.”

Nora slowed down and pretended to look at some ties while James and Jack had their backs turned to them.

“Ugh, no. The kid isn’t that bad, he’s kind of cute. And whenever I see them together it makes me want to jump his fucking bones. Like something about a hot man with a kid… no right! I’ll just shove the kid in his room or something, he’ll be able to deal for like an hour…or three!” she spat before breaking out in a cackle.

Nora took in a deep breath, placing a fake smile on her face as she walked closer to the woman. The girl had the audacity to lower the phone and turn towards her, “I’m just looking, but thank you” she said before attempting to return to her conversation. Nora hit her last straw, crossing the table and standing directly in front of the woman her eyebrows cocked waiting for the woman to end the phone call, which she promptly did.

“Three things. One, it’s incredibly rude to talk as loud and obnoxiously in a public place. Have some respect and just a little class. Two, you won’t be invited to that wedding. If the fact that he’s not asking you to shop for a dress is indication enough, you’re clearly not welcome. And third, if you ever talk about throwing my son into a room so you can fuck my husband, I will break you in places you didn’t even know existed.”

“Bucky?” The girl shrieked.

“Mommy!” Jack cried running over to her and she turned and crouched quickly enough to catch him and pick him up.

“Hi, sweetie!” she cooed, kissing the boy on the cheek.

“Hey. What- what?” Bucky asked looking over at the girl who looking at him expectantly.

“This freak just” the girl started but Nora cut her off.

“It’s time for us to leave, I’m sure you understand.” She gave the girl a fake smile and adjusted her purse before starting to walk away. When she didn’t hear Bucky behind her she turned and glared at the large man. “Bucky.”

“Can I just..”

“Now.” She spat out, the venom in her voice clear. Bucky gave the girl a sheepish look before jogging towards Nora. They spent the entire car ride back in silence, it wasn’t until she had set up Jack in his room to unpack his things did she finally talk to Bucky.

“What was that all about?” He asked, leaning against her kitchen counter causally.

“What was what?” She asked, playing clueless very horribly.

“Nora” he pulled.

“What? Jackie was tired and wanted to go home.” She said simply, standing across from him and mimicking his position.

“So, you bitched out my girlfriend because our son was suddenly tired?”

“Oh, she’s your girlfriend now.” Nora’s eyebrows raised.

“That’s not a problem for you, is it? I sure hope not since you repeatedly told me over and over again how you would never get back together and that even the thought of dating me again makes you… what was it? want to throw up.” He retorted.

Nora scrunched her nose up in anger but quickly squared her shoulders, “My only problem is that you brought her around Jack.”

“So, you have absolutely no problem that I’m spending time with someone else? No problem with me touching someone else? No problem”

She cut him off, “James.”

“Bucky” he corrected.

“James, I don’t care who you spend your time with in your free time. But I think I at least deserve to know when you decide to bring some hooker around my son.” She’d be yelling if Jack wasn’t in the next room over.

“She’s not some hooker” Bucky defended, his voice level matching hers. “ She’s a friend of a friend.”

“Who?” Nora spat back.

“Sam’s friend’s sister’s friend.” Bucky knew how dumb he sounded. “She’s nice, when you get to know her.”

“She puts out and is too dumb to google you to know how many people you’ve killed.” Nora was being rude, but she was frustrated. She wouldn’t admit that it did annoy her that he had moved on before she had. But, she always knew that would be the truth. But it did annoy her that Jack was being brought into something unstable. “Bucky,” the name felt weird on her lips still but she was trying to adjust. “This situation is already hard on Jack as is okay, I just…I don’t need him growing attached to someone who isn’t going to be around long term. If you’re happy, then fine. But she needs to understand the reality of the situation and needs to not joke about shoving my son into a room so she can fuck you.”

Bucky nodded, pushing his metal arm through his hair and scratching the back of his neck. “I get it Nor, I do. I didn’t … I didn’t know she said those things or … felt those things.”

Nora let out a deep breath, glad this didn’t turn into something bigger. They had been pretty good on the whole co-parenting thing so far. Minor slip ups and a few fights but in the end they all worked out. “Three hours?” she asked, looking up at him with a look that was both disgusted and impressed.

“You know we used to”

“Don’t even go there” she said, picking up a stuffed animal and throwing it at him as she walked away. “you have a girlfriend to go pick up.”

Bucky tossed the stuffed animal back to where she had picked it up, following her out of the room. “eh, she can walk” in which Nora scoffed in response and shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post more soon if this gets enough hits!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic kind of moves quickly, it's more of a shitstorm of me throwing my ideas out onto a page and rolling with it. There will be plot holes, and mistakes, and what not. Feel free to call me out on them, kindly please, but don't expect much to change or get better.


End file.
